


Redefining Greed

by setosdarkness



Category: Servamp
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, or rather this is what happens when you mix greed pair with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawless celebrates the eve of his Eve’s birthday (which is on Christmas Eve).</p><p>alternatively: How the Greed Pair celebrates Licht's birthday with style<br/>inspired by: that line in the drama cd where lawless says that they celebrated the birthday together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Greed

“Die until you die, you shit-rat!”

Ah, it’s such an amazing thing – even _like this_ , the hyper-sadist, ultra-violent, super-powerful, coolest-angel is still able to say such unreasonable words. It even crosses the threshold of logic, reality, or rather, this angel is really just so out of this world.

“Don’t be unreasonable, angel-chan,” he says, coaxing the furrow between the other’s brow into smoothness, that is, by using the tricks he learned from his part-time masseuse job and relaxing his Eve’s tense muscles.

“I’m not _un_ reaso _na_ ble,” Licht says petulantly, sighs unwittingly slipping into his words, wobbling his syllables about. “Because I’m—”

“—the coolest angel~ **☆** , yes, yes…”

“Don’t interrupt me!”

“If you kick me while—urgh, you really did kick me, unbelievable…”

Despite the half-hearted complaints and commotion, he doesn’t stop his motions: kneading the other’s precious pianists’ fingers using his own hands, a miraculous event by itself because as airheaded his Eve may be, he’s also incredibly obsessed with maintaining his appearance and role as the one and only of the world of classical music.

On the same vein, he doesn’t stop from peppering kisses all over the other’s legs, worshipping the lines of muscle definition that shows just how much the other favors using his legs to attack him or any of their enemies.

“You look just like a Prince,” he teases, because there’s something definitely aristocratic about the other’s pose of looking down at him even though the other’s simply seated in bed, back against the headboard and legs splayed out forward.

Or maybe he’s just biased.

He makes fun of this airhead, every chance he gets, chiming along with the other’s senseless catchphrase, but he also thinks that if there _has_ to be someone who’s an angel born on this Earth, it’s gotta be this obnoxious, one-of-a-kind human.

Licht huffs at him, kneeing him on the forehead. “I’m the prince of angels.”

He’s fairly used to this abuse, not only because he’s an immortal vampire, but also because compared to the kicks and hits from before, the ones that his Eve lovingly bestows upon him seem almost playful, fond and affectionate, if he says so himself. He doesn’t dare say it out loud – not until Licht manages to exhaust himself to sleeping from trying out whatever new thing that catches his fancy in the city they’re at, at least.

He _is_ biased, but he thinks there’s nothing more beautiful than the sight of his Eve asleep – even if he does fall asleep anywhere and everywhere as soon as his battery goes out – standing up, slumped against a karaoke booth, nearly falling over a zoo railing, buried underneath the displays of huge teddy bears.

The fact that this troublesome habit apparently only surfaced when he contracted with him… he can read into it, right? He can read it as though Lichtan is comfortable enough with him to trust him with his safety when he’s asleep, right?

“You’re thinking nonsense,” Licht’s hands go through his hair and for one heart-pounding moment, he thinks that the other’s finally going to pet him like his cute self so rightly deserves.

Since this is the super-sadistic Licht, nothing of that sort happens.

“Ah, ah, don’t pull, I might go bald, you know?! My cute, bespectacled self isn’t meant to be bald!”

“Go bald until you die!”

He gulps, feeling a traitorous twinge go down his spine. “That is a new catchphrase and I do not want to!”

He’s not about to turn into some sick masochist because of his Eve!

“You’re thinking stupid things.” Licht reiterates, pulling even harder, pulling hard enough to lift his head away from his very cozy spot of biting a perfect circle around the other’s left knee. “It doesn’t suit you. I’ll have to purify your stupidity with my angel aura.”

That doesn’t even make the littlest bit of sense, but the other’s growl is doing bad, bad, bad things to him.

It could be because they’re all alone at this hotel’s penthouse suite, with Crantz’s complaints about not being included in the booking and therefore suffering alone twenty floors down soundly ignored. It could be because it’s the night before Lichtan’s birthday, the cool December night rendering the other man less inclined to complain with their bodies’ close proximity.

It could be because he’s the embodiment of _greed_ and once his Eve has started to give him things, small things, one arm not shrugged off, one joke not kicked for, one touch unpunished for, one sappy line unadmonished for—he devours it all, savors it in his tongue and yearns for more.

He can’t help but want, want, want some more.

“And now… Tch. You’re being annoying, shit-rat.”

And Licht’s very important, powerful hands move down to his cheeks, letting go of his hair and instead pinching his cheeks. These are the hands that are able to drive people to tears and he’s tearing up now, ow, ow, ow—

“You’re such a violent angel!”

“I’m harsh to shit vampires like you.” Licht acknowledges with hardly a twitch of eyebrows, the hands travelling down to grasp him by his neck.

His own hands are useless and motionless, alternating between clawing at the knees where the _Lead_ ends, the power that he lends to this capricious man who’s somehow made himself to be his salvation without even meaning to—just like an angel.

“Why, because I’m—”

“—an angel,” they finish together, but his tone is definitely more lovestruck, like a grand idiot.

There’s nothing angelic about the glint on the other’s eyes though, not unless you count Lucifer as angelic and ah, that is not the best analogy out there, really, because this unbelievable angel is leaning down, closing the gap between their faces and, is Lichtan about to headbutt him?!

Because Lichtan is unpredictable and is a ‘my-way’ kind of guy, he betrays expectations once again.

Instead of the headbutt that he’s screwing his eyes shut against – he feels the soft texture of what can only be the other’s lips pressed against his.

It’s over immediately, because he needs to set something straight.

“Lichtan, it isn’t my birthday, you know?! Why are you giving me the present?! I’m the one who’s supposed to pamper and spoil you tonight!”

“Whatever gift you’re about to give me is already impure.”

“Hey-hey-hey—don’t insult it yet! And here I am, buying all the expensive melon—”

Licht practically bounds over him, which is strange, because they’re already seated so close. He falls down on the bed, his Eve hovering above him with both of the other’s hands on each side of his face. “Where is it.”

“Why are you so quick when it comes to that?!”

“Give the melon to me.”

“I will, but tomorrow! You already brushed your teeth, didn’t you?!”

Honestly, he’s starting to empathize with Shirota Mahiru. He’s always been the childish, wayward, rebellious, super-popular and very-funny member, but with his Lichtan around, he’s starting to show some weird motherly tendencies. It’s terrifying.

“Hmph…”

And also, who allowed this _denpa_ angel to be this cute?!

Usually scowling like he’s about to murder everyone within a hundred-meter radius, now Licht’s face is swallowed up by an honest-to-goodness pout.

It’s bad for his heart.

Because he’s already seen this face, he can’t help but want to see more, more, more. A crying Lichtan, a begging Lichtan, a lost in pleasure Lichtan, a Lichtan begging for him to never let go, a Lichtan smiling at him and praising him—

Ah.

Ow.

“Why the hell are you leering like a dirty old man?”

“Ah, ah, give, give!!! Lichtan, stop pinching me there!!!”

“I don’t like your face. It’s annoying.”

“Can’t you compliment me like a normal person?!”

“I’m not complimenting you. Why, because I’m—”

“—an angel,” they complete the catchphrase together again, this time with his tone slightly breathless from trying to squirm away from those merciless hands. Fingers that can drive one to tears indeed. His Eve has many talents and they make him want to see more, more, more.

“But seriously, I’ll give you the rest of your presents tomorrow, alright? We can even go to the zoo.”

“You’re absolutely not allowed to scare off Mr. Penguin and Mr. Seal, you shitty rat.”

He grins, a bit lost in this battle of trying not to find his Eve adorable. “Yeah, about that, I’m not the one you should be warning, okay?”

“Ha?!”

“No, I didn’t say anything, nope, nothing at all~~~”

He’s already asked Gil and Crantz to help him make sure that tomorrow’s zoo isn’t filled with people who’d point at the celebrity and make lines for autographs or ask for piano performances. He knows that Lichtan is only all-too-happy to play impromptu piano, but there’s no way he’s lugging that grand piano on his back with him on their birthday date! Bringing out the piano via magic is also no-good, because the point is to stay away from the limelight, not get caught in some paranormal television show humans are so fond of.

“So you don’t have a present for me now?”

“Ah, that is—”

He’s all prepared to say that ‘your present is the wonderful me~!’, but honestly, being stared at like this… his knees feel weak. He’s thankful that he’s already on his back, because he’s not about to swoon like a damsel!

W-What the hell, what’s going on?

Is angel-chan hoping to kill him with all these new expressions?!

Is this just a trap to lure him in deeper, deeper, deeper, playing him due to the greed that he represents?!

“You were going to say that you’re my present, weren’t you, you shitty rat?”

“Eh, now, Lichtan, while I won’t deny that, you see—”

“I’m expecting that. Why, because I’m an—”

“—an angel.”

“Seriously, though?”

“Shut it,” Licht says, before he leans down again and nips the corner of his mouth.

He exhales, letting out a breath he’s been holding onto for the past few seconds. His heartbeat thrums against his ribs and it’s strange, because he’s an immortal monster, but there’s something that feels distinctly human with the way his fingertips tingle with excitement.

Maybe his Eve’s childish excitement is rubbing off on him?

And at the same time, his Eve is rubbing himself against him too?!

“Urgh, Lichtan, wait,” he says, or tries to say, both of his hands on his partner’s shoulders, hoping to ease the staccato momentum of the other’s hips, but whatever words he’s about to say, the other’s name, some futile exclamation, a phrase from _Othello_ , all of those gets swallowed by the movement of this angel’s mouth over his, perfectly filling in the gap between their bodies and between the cracks of the years that he’s spent wallowing in despair.

“Stop wriggling around, you shitty rat,” Licht whispers hotly, crushing the words against the skin of his neck as their hips synchronize their movements automatically.

It’s something to be grateful for during fights, but it’s absolutely horrible for his own mind right now, because ah, the friction between their groins is too much for him, even if it’s through their boxers.

He’s not even in control of his own…wriggling, so to speak, so he’d like to protest against that command, but his hips buck into Licht’s again and he just groans out loud, body becoming impossibly hot despite the snow outside. Licht’s teethmarks are probably embedded on his neck now.

“Who’s the vampire now,” he teases, his hands settling on top of this angel’s head, rubbing and petting the other like he’s observed him do towards the animals he’s so fond of.

“It’s not me.” Licht says with conviction, lifting his head up from the bruised neck. He hopes that he can keep himself from healing, because he’d like to see the extent of the damage. Not that he’s transformed into a masochist, okay! Just. He’s just curious, that’s all. Nothing to do with masochism, whatsoever. “Why, because—”

“—you’re my angel.”

Oops.

That’s a little too heavy and honest.

His tongue feels heavy inside his mouth, but he parts his lips so he can start to take it back—

“You shitty _Hyde_.”

Oh.

He smiles when he sees the flush on the other’s face.

Really, who made it legal for this angel to be this cute?

Maybe, just maybe, he’s not the only one who’s greedy in this relationship of theirs, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so I was thinking that I should write smut for the Greed Pair so I can get them out of my system and move back to my other ships… but after 2k words and they’re still bickering and I just… 
> 
> well, I might continue this if I have time (&lbr, I’ll probably be so inspired once I see the two dorks animated) which should show their (disastrous) date :P


End file.
